Life Taker
by ExpectTheUnexpected123
Summary: I was like everyone else. That was until he took my life. I wished I could go back in time and took that offer Jade had given me, but I can't. I will never be the same Tori again. Now there's no way in hell Jade will ever be with me now. She wouldn't want to date a monster like me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people of the world! This is a Jori fanfic, so if you're not into girl on girl stuff, then I suggest you to go read something about rainbows and unicorns. But this is my first time to write a story. So please be gentle. I'm going to try my best to write a kick ass story, so read and enjoy. **** P.S. – Most of the story will be in Tori's POV.**

Jade. She's the one. She has to be, there hasn't been anyone else that has made me feel the way I do. Sure, Jade hasn't been the best person to me since I started Hollywood Arts, but when you look through her cruel and cold exterior, she's a person that just wants to be loved. It only took me one glance at her to find out that I fell in love with her. I don't know what it was, or what drew me in. But there's no way in hell that she would even consider to fall in love with me. There's no way I could be with her... not with the secret I have.

"Hey Tor!"

I turn to see my best friend Andre walking towards me with a huge smile on his face. I wonder what has gotten him all in a good mood today.

"Hey Andre, what's up?"

"Eh, nothing much. But do you want to come over at my house with the rest of the gang, and watch a couple of movies and chow down on some pizza tonight?" It doesn't sound like a bad idea, it's not like I have plans or anything.

"Yeah, sure Andre. It sounds cool, but if I come we have to watch Chucky." Come on, it's not a really scary movie, it's cute. It's the only movie where someone looks all cute and cuddly when killing someone. "Hell yeah, I'll see you in class." And with that he left. Tonight, I'll get to spend time with Jade, well it's not we're actually gonna talk or anything. She'll just probably throw some insults at me and talk in that stupid voice that isn't mine.

I walked in class right before the bell rang for class. I scanned the room looking for an empty seat, so I sat down next to Cat.

"Hey Cat, how has your day been today?" I say looking at Cat, noticing that something is off. "Cat? Cat? Are you okay?" I made her jump out from whatever state she was in. "Oh, hey Tori, and I'm just scared for tonight. I don't like scary movies." I see why she was acting funky, Cat is kind of girl that sticks with the Disney movies.

"It's okay Cat, they're not real, and if anything happens you can always can come and hide behind me. I'll protect you." I smile when I say this; Cat to me is a five year old little sister to me.

"Thanks Tori, that made me feel better, I'll se-"

"WELL HIIYYYAAAA CLASS!" Oh crap! That scared me. With me been going to this school for over a year now, I should've already gotten use to Sikowitz. But then again, you can't really tell on what he's gonna do.

"Today we are going to learn about emotions and how they affect the role you're playing. Now class, you may think emotions don't really mean anything in acting, but they do! Like if two people are in love and they decide to have a baby. You wouldn't want the husband to be a plain and emotionless about having their first child. So today you will come up here with the person I choose and act like you two are in love."

This should be fun.

"JADE! TORI! UP HERE!" Oh great. I was right, this will be fun.

I walk up to the stage with a smile on my face. Jade on the other hand, let's just say she looks like she could hit me with a big yellow bus.

"Now! I want you two be a newly married couple at their honeymoon, but your reservation at a five star restaurant got cancelled. Now ACTION!"

"Honey, it's okay. It's really isn't a big deal, we can just go to the store and come back here and cook here." I say. Sikowitz has to notice the tension between us or something, if he didn't then he wouldn't have made us go on a date to Nozu, and pretend to be husband and wife TWO times.

"No. No it isn't Babe. I made that reservation three weeks ago and now that we're here, it gets cancelled." How Jade has a beautiful set of lips, I can't help but to stare. Victoria Vega, pay attention!

"It's okay really. We can go have a picnic on the beach or something. It's alright." I say as I walk to her and put my arms around her neck. I can tell Jade feels uncomfortable, but I don't. It feels right.

"Well, if it's okay with you then it's okay with me. I love you." She blushes when she says this, I do too.

"WELL I DIDN"T BELIEVE THAT AT ALL!" Sikowitz shouts from the back of the class. We jump apart, blushing like crazy. Jade was the first one to speak.

"Well I did. I think we both put a good enough amount of emotion in this skit, well, I did at least." She says as she walks off stage and drops into her seat. I went to sit in my seat, and the rest of the day went by in a blur.

Andre texted me saying I should be at his place at seven, that's three and a half hours away, so I can relax till then. Good thing Trina isn't here, she would end up wanting me to rub her nasty feet or something that I didn't feel like doing. So I fell onto the couch, switched on the TV, and fell asleep thirty minutes into the program.

I woke up about 5:35, feeling like I'm dead, but I had to get up so I can get ready.

I picked me out some clothes, and waltzed myself into my bathroom. I turned myself around towards the mirror; I undressed myself slowly so I could memorize the details on my thin, tanned body. I stared blankly at myself, I noticed the scars on my legs. I'm a clumsy shaver, nuff said.

After a few minutes of staring, I decided to actually get in the shower. Wow, this feels good; I bet Jade could make feel better, so much better. HOLD UP! Get yourself together Tori; this isn't the time to get all hot and bothered.

Jade, there's no way she would ever consider being with me. She's a goddess, she's untouchable. The only one who ever got to touch her was Beck, now that they are officially broken up, no one can touch her now.

When Beck tried to kiss me before the Platinum Music Awards, I felt I was betraying Jade and I felt uncomfortable. I felt like I was betraying her because even though she is my 'enemy' and crush, but she is still Beck's ex, and in the Sister Code Book, you don't date your friend's exes. And the reason I felt uncomfortable is because I don't like Beck like that, I don't like anything with a penis like that.

I just think girls are more beautiful and tolerable then men. They have so soft and plump lips, while men have these rough and chapped lips. Plus, the sex with girls are amazing, trust me, and with guys they only want to get off and don't care if you come or not.

When I was in Seventh grade, I was in a relationship with a guy named Justin, he was nice and gentle with mw. But he started to pressure me into things I didn't want to. But I finally agreed, so we had sex, and let me tell you something, I wasn't a fan at all.

After a twenty minute hot shower, I finally got dressed. I slipped on some white skinny jeans, with a blue crew neck, and I put on some brand new blue converses. By the time I got done getting ready, it was nearly 6:20. I had nothing else to do, so I decided to start walking to Andre's house.

I arrived to Andre's house about ten minutes before seven, I ranged the doorbell, and about twenty seconds later Andre opened the door and greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Chicka, come on in." I into his house and I was the last one to arrive. "Well about time Vega, I was about to press play" She didn't make contact with me. "Yaayyy! Tori's here!" Cat screamed as she threw her arms around me. "Hey to you too Cat" I looked towards Jade's direction and I saw her glaring her at me, something in her eyes scared me a little.

"Okay guys, the pizza is there and we're watching chucky first." Andre said as he sat down on his sofa. "I bet Vega picked this crappy ass movie." Jade snarled.

After we watched some scary movies, it was Jade's turn to pick out the movie, and of course she picked The Scissoring.

I was sitting next Cat and Jade. And of course, the movie scared Tori to death; she didn't notice she was cuddling up to Jade until the movie. She looked up at Jade, noticing that there was a slight blush on her cheeks. I didn't hear her say anything until she slapped my arm, "Vega! Didn't you hear me? I said get the fuck up! Damn." I jumped up to my feet.

I looked at Andre's clock that was hanging up on his living room wall, it blinked 12:44. "Oh crap! Sorry guys, but I gotta start to head home. Bye everyone!" I waved to everyone, I was almost at the door until I heard a voice that made me stop. "Vega, I could take you home if you like." Jade invited. I was stunned; I didn't expect Jade to ask me that.

"Um, no thanks Jade. I don't want to bother you." I said as I opened the door. I heard Jade mumble "Whatever". It's an pretty cold night in Hollywood, I started my way towards my house, I pulled out my IPod and turned on some Adam Lambert.

About half way to my house, I had a feeling that someone was stalking me from afar. I stopped to look around, I didn't see anyone. But I kept on walking, and I was almost at my house, but someone magically appeared right before my eyes.

"Whaaa? Who are you?" I felt the panic start to kick in. I turned to run towards the opposite direction, but I felt a hand wrap around my wrist that pulled me closer to the person that was attacking me. "I'm the person who will take your life away for good." He said as he sank his teeth into my flesh. I felt my blood tickle down my neck. The last thing I remembered was having some unknown delicious liquid pouring into my mouth.

**A/N: Ta-da! I finally finished my first chapter of my story. It took me some time to actually write this stuff. I noticed that Tori is kinda of AU, and I'm sorry for that. I also want to mention that at the beginning of the chapter when Tori is talking, it's after everything that happened in this chapter. I want to really make this a good story, so please leave reviews telling me how much you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody, I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and follows. You don't know how bad I wanted to cry of tears of joy. T.T You guys fucking rock! So now I'm writing chapter 2 of this story. And I hope it's better than the first chapter. So here is chapter 2! :D**

Ugh. My necks hurts, it feels like it's on fire. My throat feels like it closing up and won't open up. The pain, it's unbearable, I can't stand it. I can hear people talking around me, I hear my mother's voice, she's crying. I feel bad; it's my fault she's crying. How could I been so stupid, walking home at night around one in the morning. Gah. Idiot.

I don't really remember what all happened, all I remember is that, I was walking home from Andre's, and then some random guy appeared out of nowhere, and attacked me. But who was he?

I want to open my eyes, but they won't open, it feels like they have little thousand ton weights on them. This is going to be troublesome. I can't just stay here and let my mother cry over my stupidity, she shouldn't worry too much.

I must be at a hospital, I can smell the usual hospital smell, and it's a mixture cleaning chemicals and Latex. Ew. I'm not a big fan of places like this; it's a place full of sadness and death, people come here to see if their love ones will come out alive. Some do, and some don't, and I happen to be one of the lucky ones that made it out alive.

"Mrs. Vega, I have already told you that your daughter should be waking up anytime soon, so please stop worrying too much." My mother must be bugging this guy, I can tell from his attitude in his voice.

"I'm sorry Doctor, it's just she's been asleep for at least two days, I'm just getting worried, with all that blood she lost." All the blood I lost? How much did I lose? How did I lose it?

"I understand Mrs. Vega, it's a miracle how your daughter survived this accident with all of this blood lost. I'm surprise; most people don't survive an animal attack like this." Apparently, I lost a whole lot of blood.

I felt my mother come and sat down in the chair next to my bed, I felt her put her fingers in the spaces between my fingers, I barely heard her talk.

"Please Tori, please hurry and wake up, everyone is waiting for you to wake up. Baby, please hurry."

That was the last thing I heard before everything blacked out.

**Jade's POV**

Well, it's another wonderful day at the best school ever: Hollywood Arts, you might want to reread that, just in case you didn't get all that sarcasm in that.

I didn't get any sleep last night, I'm tired as fuck. I had to listen to my uncaring father and my whore of my mother fight all last night, and trust me there's nothing more I want to do then listen to my parents at each other necks.

Anyway, whenever I got to school after getting a black coffee with two sugars, I went straight to my locker to get my books for the day. But I had a feeling that something was off, there wasn't a usual cheery voice I looked forward to hear every day in the hallway. Where's Vega? Maybe she's already in Sikowitz's class.

After I got my shit from my locker, I headed to class, as I walked into class; I looked around to find a certain brunette, which I didn't find. After a couple minutes of looking, I sat down next to Cat. She may be all unicorns and rainbows, but she's my best friend. "Hiya Jade! Have you seen Tori? I was supposed to give her my Demi Lovato CD, but I haven't seen her today.

I take that Cat doesn't even know where Vega is. "No Cat, I haven't seen Vega today, maybe she moved to Alaska or something." I shouldn't have said that, now Cat is crying and moaning about how she doesn't want Tori to leave. God, I was only kidding.

A few minutes later Sikowitz finally came in the room to start the lesson for the day.

"Due to Tori's accident, we won't able to start getting ready for our winter play, but as soon as she comes back, we can start." Wait. What? Tori had an accident? What the fuck happened? I feel every muscle in my body tense, tears threaten to escape my eyes, but I wouldn't let them.

"What accident? What happened to Tori?" Andre asked with a worried look on his face, I'm scared to know Skiowitz's answer, and as you all know, nothing scared Jade West.

"It appears that Tori was walking home late at night last Friday, and some unknown animal attacked her. That is all I know" Oh my god.

I want to cry, I want to go to Tori, scoop her up, and tell her that she is going to be okay, I want to get a damn shotgun, hunt this ugly ass beast down, and put it out of its misery.

Before I know what I'm doing, I was already out of the school, almost at my car, but a big tanned hand grabbed my arm, making me stop.

"What!? Beckett!?" I growled at him, he could sense the anger in my voice. "Jade, I know you're worried about Tori, but it can wait till after school, trust me, it's going to be okay." Who does the fuck does Beck think he is? "Fuck you Beck. You know good and well what I feel for Tori, and since she's in a hospital, with no one there, I want to be that one that's there. So let me go Beck." I glared at him, after a few minutes of a staring contest, he let me go.

I finally got in my 2012 Black Camaro and started the engine. It took me about fifteen minutes to get to the hospital that Tori was in.

I walked into the hospital confused; I didn't know what room Tori was in, so I had to find a nurse. After a few minutes of looking, I found a nice fifty year nurse walking down the hall.

"Excuse me, um, do you know what room is Tori Vega is in, she's a friend of mine, and I'm really worried about her." It took her a minute to reply, but when she did, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Tori Vega? Isn't that the girl that got attacked? I think she's in room 3B?" Thanks Hag.

I was at Tori's room in about three minutes, I knocked at the door, for a woman who looked like an older Tori.

"Ummm, can I see Tori" I asked while I look at her mother, I bet she questioning why I was here; I knew Tori probably told her mother about I all the things I did to her. "Yeah, sure, you can Jade. Come on in, she's been asleep for almost three days now."

Tori, My beautiful Tori, lying on a hard, cold hospital bed, almost lifeless. I went to go sit down in that empty chair by Tori's bed. I faintly heard a door shut, I turned to that Tori's mom had left the room, oh well, now I can say what I feel.

Tori looked almost as white as me, but a little darker than me. I looked at her chest area, her breasts slowly going up and down. Poor Tori, I knew I should have gone after her, after she denied my offer, but my mind wouldn't send the messages to my legs to go after her.

"Tori, I'm so sorry, I should have gone after you, but I didn't. I'm sorry Tori, really." I feel like I want to cry, it's my entire fault she's here. I picked up her hand and held it. I leaned up so I was face to face with Tori; I brought my lips to her forehead, and gently kissed it.

"I love you Vega."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Tori's POV**

Oh. My. God. Jade just said that she loves me. LOVES ME. As in me, Victoria Vega. Holy shit.

Tori, get up, you have to talk to Jade, come on.

"Tori, please forgive me." Oh Jade, it isn't your fault, it's mine.

I tried to open my eyes again, and once again I couldn't. I want to open my eyes so I can see Jade's face, but they won't open.

"At least you're okay Tori, that's all that counts," And with that she left, and so now I'm here, just thinking, wondering if Jade would tell me that she loved me if I wasn't in the hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

My throat has been on fire for the last few hours, and I can't do anything about it. It hurts really bad, it's so dry that I can feel it crackle. I need something now.

I tried to open my eyes again, but this time wasn't a failure, it was a success! Hell yeah.

My eyes automatically shut, even the dim light that I had in the room stunned my eyes. I made them reopen, so they did, everything look so much sharper, clearer, and more detail. I could sense everything around me, like I was a brand new person seeing the world for the very first time.

I looked over the little dresser that was beside my hospital bed, and there so happen to be a glass of water, I leaned over and grabbed it with my right hand, taking a slow steady sip. I felt the water go down my throat, but not clenching the thirst, strange. Then I smelled something that was brought me lust, something that I didn't even know what it was, I had to have it.

I jumped onto my feet, studying my surroundings; everything is so new to me. I made my hand twist the knob to the door to open it, I stepped out into the hallways. All the lights were off, as if people weren't even there, but I knew better, I could sense people were in this building.

I walked down the hallway, following the smell, it was leading me to where it was, just thinking about it makes my mouth water, I bet it's delicious.

After twenty minutes of wandering the halls, I finally found where it was coming from. I walked into this little area where there are hundreds of blood bags just lying around. Is blood what I'm craving, it can't be wanting blood, that's disgusting, I would never drink that.

But what if it was what I'm craving? Could it be really that good?

I didn't know what I was doing until I was doing it, I already had a bag ripped open and I was sucking it dry. Oh my god, it's so freaking amazing, I can feel it getting rid of my dryness. This is what I have been craving for.

I turned around and looked at the mirror that was in here, my eyes, they weren't mine, they were crimson red, veins were popping out on my face, and fangs were coming out of my gums.

Who am I? I am no longer the girl I was a week ago.

I was like everyone else. That was until he took my life. I wished I could go back in time and took that offer Jade had given me, but I can't. I will never be the same Tori again. Now there's no way in hell Jade will ever be with me now. She wouldn't want to date a monster like me.

I know exactly what I am now. I am a creature of the night, I am now a vampire, and it will never change.

**A/N: Hey people, I must say that I don't like Jade's part of the story, I think I do Tori's a lot more better, so that's the POV it's going to stay in for the rest of the story. I'm sorry guys if it sucks, but please leave a review anyway. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I want to apologize for the last chapter; it's not as good as I thought it was. I'm sorry; I'm so disappointed in myself. But thank you guys for all the reviews, followers, and favorites, it really does put a smile on my face. I'm also sorry for this long wait, my birthday came, and I got The Legend of Zelda for the 3Ds, and don't forget school, and I have my girlfriend! :3 But here is the new chapter! ENJOY!**

I'm no longer human, I'm no longer Tori Vega, and I'm no longer the girl that Jade loves.

I didn't believe in the supernatural, not until ten minutes ago when I sucked a blood bag dry. I guess the world is a mysterious place, it holds so many things, that the people on this planet don't even know half of it. But there are Vampires out there, I am now one.

My reflection in this mirror, it isn't mine, it's the new me. I have blood running down my face; my eyes are still crimson red, the veins are still out and in the open, I'm a demon.

I want more, blood is my life now, and it's all I can think about. Blood, blood, and more blood, it's so good, so refreshing. I turned around to grab me another bag of blood; I ripped it open less than a few seconds, and I was drowning myself in blood. This is my addiction.

After about thirty minutes of soaking myself with blood, I knew I had to leave now, I knew someone would be coming by soon. I went straight to the bathroom, I had to clean myself, and I went around the bathroom to make sure no one was using any of the stalls. There was no one. I walked over to the sinks and started getting all this blood off me.

It took a while, but I got it all off, I looked at the mirror, I noticed that my eyes were back to their natural brown, and my fangs were gone. I'm back to my original self. That's good.

Now I have to sneak back to my room. I hope I can make it.

I slipped out of the bathroom and silently tipped toed back to the room, usually the staff would have come and made their rounds by now. I wonder where they're at. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, I'm kinda tired anyway, so might as well go to bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I think I woke up about ten, I'm not really sure, but whatever. I've been waiting in bed, for what it feels like an hours. I want to see my mom, I'm tired of being in this hospital, I don't like the things I smell here, death, sadness, worry, desperation, and maybe a little bit of solitude.

I turned to lie on my side, my eyes landing on the door, I'm just waiting.

It wasn't long till my mother arrived; she didn't even notice that I was awake until I said something.

"Hey mom," I said, I'm pretty sure she's in shock, I mean; she's just standing there with her mouth wide open. "Mom? Are you okay? You're just standing there." I laughed.

"Oh, sorry Tori, it's just… you've been asleep for days, I was beginning to think that the doctor was wrong, you weren't going to wake up. I'm so happy, my baby is awake!" My mother ran over to me, putting my head in the middle of her breasts, and gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten.

I can hear my mother's blood going through her system, her heart beating two-hundred beats per second. _Thump, thump, thump._ That's all I hear when my mother is talking to me.

"Tori let me go get the doctor." She ran out the room, and I was left alone. I feel more different than I did last night, I don't know how to explain it. I'm not really thirsty, but I could use some right about now.

"Tori Vega is now awake huh? It's about time; your mother was ready to have a heart attack." The doctor said as he walked into the room, great I have a comedian instead of a doctor, woo. "So Tori, how are you feeling?" He said as he clicks the button on his pen.

"I feel great, a little different, but great." It wasn't a lie, I did feel great.

"Well that's good, it seems like if you want to go home today, you can. All your tests came back okay, so you are free to go." Is he just gonna let me leave? No final checkups or anything? "But before you go Tori, I would like to know what attacked you? It seems like an animal attack, but you were missing a lot of blood, and there weren't a lot around you when we found you.

What should I say that a Vampire attacked me? Ha, he wasn't going to believe that, no one would. "I think it was a really large wolf, I can't really remember much, I'm sorry." Maybe he'll believe that, I hope so. "I see, well in that case, I'll inform the police to hunt down a really large wolf. Good luck Tori." And that was the last thing he said to me before he left the room.

"Come on Tori; let's go home, I got you some pair of clothes." My mother handed me a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, I got off the bed and walked to bathroom, I slipped on the clothes. I studied myself in the mirror; I look a lot paler, almost like Jade. Jade, oh Jade, I wonder what she's doing, probably at school. I know she loves me and I love her, but I can't put her life in danger.

I balled my hand into a fist, and smashed it against the mirror, pieces of glass went everywhere. I brought my hand to my face, I'm bleeding, I brought my hand closer to my mouth. I was second guessing this. I licked the blood off my hand, bleh, human blood was better.

I had to get back to my mother, she would be going nuts pretty soon, and I walked out of the bathroom towards the front lobby, I looked down to my hand, it already healed.

"Hey Tori, I already signed the release papers, let's go." Wow, she's fast.

It took a while for us to get home. Long enough for me to fall asleep.

"Tori? Hun? Wake up." My mother shook me wide awake. "Whhaaatttt?" I wasn't in the mood to wake up, but I'm home, and out of the hospital, so I don't care.

I walked up to my room, and fell onto my desktop chair. I needed to find out more about vampires, I needed to know more about myself.

I googled 'vampires' and there's was over 13,000 results. Might as well start looking. After a few hours of going through these false web pages, I found a site that actually had real information, plus it was a chat site.

**SuckDisShhii**

_Hey!_

I quickly made a random username.

**LovelessHero53**

_Hello._

**SuckDisShhii**

_Are you new? I haven't seen you around on this site before._

**LovelessHero53**

_Yeah I am. I'm just looking for information._

**SuckDisShhii**

_About vampires I assume._

**LovelessHero53**

_Maybe._

**SuckDisShhii**

_Ask me anything._

**LovelessHero53**

_Well I want to know everything._

It took em awhile to reply back.

**SuckDisShhii**

_Well, all the shit you see on movies and books is fake. Vampires don't fucking sparkle or burn in the sun, they also can't live without human blood in their system. They have inhuman abilities, like speed, strength, sight, smell, and they are able to sense things before they happen. Their facial features change and skin color. They never die. They feed every few nights. And they are very evil creatures. Plus, they can control humans easily. And lastly, they're scared of letting people in._

**LovelessHero53**

_How do you know all this?_

**SuckDisShhii**

_Believe or not, I'm a vampire._

Well I logged off the computer after that. This can't be happening, not to me. I want to be that normal girl with high cheekbones that's madly in love with Jade West. But I'm not. I'm a blood thirsty monster.

"Tori, honey? Do you need anything? Are you okay with going back to school tomorrow or do you want to stay for one more day?" Stay. STAY!

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. And I would like to stay out for one more day."

I looked towards the clock, it blinked 7:34. I'm not really tired, but I need time to pass. I pulled out the covers and slipped into my comfy bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up with once again another urge to feed. I can't take it, I got to do it. I jumped out of bed and jumped out the window. I'm letting my vampire instincts to take over now.

I smell a human close by, not too far, maybe about two hundred feet east. I ran with my inhuman speed towards that direction. Less than a few seconds, I found my prey. She was a blonde, probably around the height of 5'6, thin, and she was alone.

I followed her for a few minutes, before making my move. I was behind her before she could turn around. I took a good look at her before her death; I've seen her around Hollywood Arts a few times. Oh well.

I could feel my eyes change and my fangs come out. I was devouring her throat within seconds, blood from the source is amazing, and I would kill hundreds of humans to feel like this. Blood is my life completely now. It controls me. Killing for blood is what I look forward to.

After a few minutes of draining her dry, I took my hands and rip her skin apart. I have to cover up my tracks, no one can find out it's me. After I ripped her skin apart, I threw her body at the ground. Not caring what happens to it. I like feeling like this, I feel like I'm in power.

I ran home and cleaned myself up, before going back to sleep.

Before I closed my eyes, I thought to myself… I was going to make the news. And I fell asleep with a smile on face.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Hate it? Anyway, how do you like the new evil Tori? I think she kicks ass. But that's my opinion. I know there wasn't any Jori in this chapter, but there isn't gonna be real Jori JORI for a few chapters, maybe some fluff. But please review! Thanks a ton! :3**


	4. Bloody Hell

**A/N: Sorry everyone for this long delay, I apologize. I have school, after school clubs, and I'm gone on the weekends to visit my girlfriend because she goes to another school, and lastly I had a huge writer's block! But now I'm back with a new chapter of Life Taker! And people of the internet, I am trying to fix my writing style because I'm not happy of it. But anyway, here is chapter four! :3**

I woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. I've never in my entire life felt this refreshed, it felt good.

I rolled over towards my wall. I noticed that I have a few minutes before school starts. But I don't care.

I don't even pay attention to my closet. I know I have no clothes. All those clothes are for the old Tori. The old Tori that everyone knew. The old Tori that is long gone.

I grab my bag and my car keys, and headed out of the house.

Oh my God, the sun is so bright. I guess because of my vampire sight, I take in the rays more or something. I don't know.

I know I can't go to school yet, I'm not ready. So I'm going to the mall and buy me some new clothes.

When I get to the mall, it's not usually crowded like every time I see it. More than likely because all the teenagers are at school and the parents are at work.

I didn't really know what to buy, that is until I saw a slightly dark looking store. I walked in and started to look around the store, and then I noticed a couple pairs of shoes.

One pair were these high-tops Vans, they were black and white with zippers. The other pair was plain and simple combat boots.

At the end of the day, I ended up with a few new jackets, especially a leather one. Some skin tight tee shirts, jeans, and of course, those shoes.

I looked at my phone and noticed I had seven new messages and four missed calls. One message was from Trina, three from Jade, two from Andre, and one from Cat saying something about how to get a hand out of a pickle jar?

I had three missed calls from my mother and also one from Jade.

No matter what, I have to avoid Jade. I can't risk her life, I owe her that.

I called back my mother back. It didn't hang have to ring before my mother picked up.

"Hello!? Tori? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Worried as always.

"I'm fine Mom; I just needed to get out." "Tori, you could have least called to tell me that you were going somewhere."

"I know. It's just…"

"I understand baby. You can't go to school yet because you feel that everyone will treat you differently because of the accident. It's okay. Take your time. But hurry the hell up home, dinner is almost ready."

And with that my mother hung up the phone without anything else.

_You know you don't want to go home._

"Who's there? Come out now." I felt panic run through my body.

_It's you. Who else would it be? Certainly not Jade. I mean come on Victoria, why would she want you? You're pathetic, you're a demon and you still let your parents treat you like a child. I mean, if I had a choice, I would show them whose boss. I wonder what their blo-_

"Shut up! You don't know me! How can you say that? I'm not a killer; I don't go around and use people like they're my own personal blood bags! I know what I am, but I am no killer."

I can't breathe, it's like someone has their hands around my neck and won't let go. I don't understand what going on with me. This isn't me.

_Not a Killer? Haha, that wasn't what you thought when you were draining the life out of your school mate? Tell me Victoria, how did it feel? How did it feel when you sucked her dry? How did her blood taste?_

I can't speak, my head is fogged up. "It felt…" I can feel my veins start to come out, I can feel my throat start to become parched.

"It felt… amazing. It felt so good killing her, her blood was so delicious."

_Victoria, I can make you feel like that again. I can make you feel like you can do anything. I can already feel how thirsty you are. Just let me take control._

"I can't. I don't want to kill anyone." Without a thought, I slipped out of conscious.

"Where the fuck am I?" My head is foggy and my body is aching.

"Oh yeah, I'm in a middle of a fucking parking lot." I need to go; I'm too hungry to just stand around.

It feels good to let my vampire self take over. I wonder what's around here to kill, I sense there's a herd of elk to the east, but there's also a seventeen year old female to the west. Hmmm which one to take?

I took one more good breathe, and then I dashed out towards the west.

I sense how many beats per minute her heart was beating, I could sense how many times she swallowed, and I could sense how many times she took an inhale of air.

Less than a few seconds, I was already reached my destination.

I was stalking my prey, which was until I noticed something about the seventeen year old girl. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Jade?" I said in a low whisper. I'm pretty sure didn't hear it. I can't believe it, I was about to kill Jade. Jade of all people. The Jade that I'm in love with.

_It's okay Victoria, just go take a bite. _

"No, I won't do it!" I screamed. Next thing I know is that I'm on the ground, clutching the grass. I could feel the wetness on my face. Tears, something I haven't done since I was twelve.

"Vega? Is that you?" I couldn't open my mouth to speak. I was tugged into a heartwarming hug. "Vega, why are you out here at this time of night? It's dangerous."

_Bite her Victoria. Come on, you know you want to._

"I got to go Jade, I'll see you at school." I got up to leave as soon as those words left my mouth.

"Vega! What the fuck? This is the first time I've since you since the goddamn accident and you fucking walk away like you're okay?"

I kept on walking, I didn't look back. I knew if I did, then I would have ripped her apart.

As soon as I was out of sight, I ran all the way to the other side of town.

I could feel myself changing; I could the other Tori wanting to break out. So I let her.

In a matter of seconds, I could tell that I wasn't in control anymore. So I did want she wanted, I went to sleep and let her out of her cage.

**Other Tori POV**

I felt so good being let out. But I had one main goal to do while I was out and that was to feed.

I could sense that there was a human nearby, towards the north. So I ran as fast as I could. As soon as I saw my victim, I tackled it to the ground.

I only took a small look at his face before my teeth was in his throat. I assumed that he was a middle aged man with an alcohol problem.

When I felt the first drop of blood on my tongue, I couldn't resist any longer. With my other hand, I could feel myself stabbing him with my nails, I went so far, that I'm pretty sure I cracked at least three of his ribs. I can't control myself; the thirst for blood is unbearable. The taste is like nothing like I have ever tasted before; it's like my own drug that I can't get enough off.

After a few minutes of draining this man dead, I started walking off into the woods. After walking a few miles, I decided to the sit down and think.

Now since I'm in control, little Victoria won't have any control of her actions. But I can't make myself look bad, I'm her too. We're the same, so she has to take care of me and I have to take care of her. She feels what I feel and I feel what she feels. This is so complicated.

I came to the conclusion that it was time to change back. I closed my eyes and I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Tori's POV**

I woke up in the morning in the middle of the woods, not knowing what time it was. I picked my phone from my pockets to see what time it was and it so happened to be 6:15.

I ran all the way home, when I got there I found Trina, my mom, and my father waiting for me. I could sense from a mile away that they were mad at me, well my parents were, and Trina was to a documentary about Ian Somerhalder.

"Victoria Marie Vega! Where have Earth have you been? You were supposed to be here yesterday afternoon! God forbid I didn't have you reported as a missing child!" my mother was furious.

"Mom, I'm sor-"I couldn't get another word out of my mouth because I felt a sting across my cheek. "Tori! I don't care! I want you to go upstairs and get ready for school you understand?"

Without another word, I ran upstairs into the bathroom. I took me a few minutes to get all clean and run to my room so I could get dressed.

About twenty minutes later I came back down all ready for school. I had me on a black ripped skinny pair of pants, combat boots, and a rare Batman vintage tee shirt. Damn, I look hot.

"Come on Trina lets go" I said as I walked out of the door.

Halfway to school, Trina was bursting with questions. "Tori! Where were you last night? You had mom and dad all worried. Was it a boy? What did he look like?" I tuned her out.

When I got out of the car, everyone was looking at me like I was a rare animal species. I just ignored their glares and questionable looks and walked to my locker.

When I opened my locker, I felt someone presence behind my back, so I turned and looked at Andre.

"Hey chica, how are you doing?" Andre was my best friend no matter what the situation was, he would always be there. "I'm doing fine Andre, it's just I'm adjusting to everything right now, it's kinda hard."

Thank God that there weren't a lot of people in the hallway; I would have a complete overload. All of their smells are so tempting.

"That's cool Tor, I hope you get better." Before I could get something else out, the bell for class rang. "Come on and let's get to class."

When Jade came into class, it was almost like I could hardly control myself. Her smell, there's something about it, but I can't put my finger on.

_Come on Victoria, don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet. Jade smells like that because that's the smell of a mate. Geez._

Mate? No way could Jade be my mate, I have to keep her away.

I took one deep whiff of air and then I'm hit with an uncontrollable thirst. Oh shit, I have to get out of here.

"Sikowitz! I have to go the bathroom, I'll be back" I ran out of the classroom and straight into the bathroom. I ran towards the sink and started splashing water onto my face.

After a while, I calmed myself down. I can't let this get to me, I have to control it at all costs.

I walked out of the bathroom, almost at Sikowitz's class, but I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me back into the janitor's closet.

I was slammed against the wall, but I knew who it was without looking. I could tell by her smell, it was no one other than Jade…

Fucking Christ… I'm alone in the janitor's closet with Jade…

**A/N: And there it is people! Chapter four of Life Taker! Please review!** **I really hoped you people enjoyed it! And I promise I will try my hardest to get chapter five up as soon as I can! Peace! **


End file.
